Impulse
by Amy-McClair
Summary: Kurama has trouble holding on to his human form again. Sequel to "Instinct." This story is graphic in nature and depicts a M/M relationship. Do not read if this offends you.


**I do not own these lovely bishies or the world in which they live. I make no money on this story, and it is purely for entertainment. My only reward comes in the form of reviews.**

**Summary: Kurama doesn't want to let Youko out anymore, but the energy makes it difficult to resist. Hiei comes along to help him, but this time, he wants some compensation. A sequel to _Instinct_. **

Kurama walked slowly back to his house from the train station. He spent the better part of the morning convincing his mother that he wasn't sick, until she finally sent him home early.

_"Shuuichi," his mother's voice snuck into his slightly addled mind. "Didn't you hear me?" She asked for the third time this morning._

_"Sorry mother, I am a bit distracted." Kurama restlessly reached for his tea with less than steady hands._

_Seeing the tremor that her son tried to hide, Shiori questioned him further. "Are you feeling well. You look a little pale and you are shaking." She reached her hand toward his forehead to feel for a fever._

_Sighing, Kurama resisted the natural instinct to shrink away from another's touch, and allowed the contact. He knew better than to avoid her. "Yes mother, I'm just a little tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night." _ Or any night this week for that matter, _he thought lackadaisically._

_Watching her son until she was satisfied, Shiori patted his hand gently. Since he didn't have a fever, she accepted his excuse and suggested, "Why don't you go home and rest. I wouldn't want you to become sick."_

_Shuuichi hesitated a moment before he agreed. "I guess that would be best. I'm sorry to cut our visit short."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. We'll reschedule. You just go on home and rest."_

_Kurama helped his mother clean up from lunch before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you mother."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now you get going. Call me when you've rested and we'll make new plans."_

_Kurama nodded listlessly and left his mother._

The redhead could feel his ki fluctuating, much as it had several years ago when he first changed into Youko without the assistance of a potion. However, he had decided not to release his Youko-side again until his human life was over.

For the last three years, he successfully kept his inner fox hidden without any negative side effects. Until now. He was certain that he had his power under control since, he hadn't felt the need to change in so long, but now he wasn't so sure.

The half demon pondered this turn of events as he deliberately made his way to his two-story home on the outskirts of town. The house edged the forest surrounding Genkai's temple. He built it there, because he used the portal to the Makai in the forest so often, to help Yomi, that the train fare out here was getting absurd.

Kurama laughed quietly at himself as he realized that he had been pondering his house instead of his problem. He shook his head and headed into said home. He decided to meditate and focus on balancing his chi. That should solve the problem, and if not, he could always seek Yukina's assistance.

Hiei sped though the Makai. It has been weeks since he'd last visited the Ningenkai, and then only to return one of the hapless ningens, who wondered unknowingly into the demon realm. He wanted to see his sister in person for a change.

The dark clad demon jumped through the portal and flitted from treetop to treetop until he reached his usual perch outside of Genkai's temple. From here he could watch his sister as she went about her daily routine.

He really wished that she would give up on her quest to find him, but knew, from his own nature, that she was too stubborn to give up so easily on something she wanted so badly. Even after he had given up his hiroseki to her, she still pursued her lost brother's fate.

Hiei shook his head, amazed at the fact that someone so fragile could be so fierce. So he continued to watch over her, in person whenever possible, as her determination at once amazed and soothed him.

While he sat in the branches of his tree, the ki-youkai felt a sudden spike in youki coming from near the temple. As he got up to investigate, he realized that he recognized the signature of that particular energy, as that of his friend and former partner, Kurama.

_Again_. Without further delay, Hiei quickly traversed the forest canopy until he reached the fox's home. He immediately opened the nearest window, which was always left unlocked for him, and entered the redhead's bedroom.

There, laying on the bed naked and curled into the fetal position, was Kurama. He appeared to be sleeping at first glance, but Hiei quickly noted the creased brow and quiet whimpers emanating from pouted lips. He cocked his head to the side as he also saw a faint tremor encompassing the fox's entire frame.

Abstaining from awakening the man on the bed, Hiei removed his headband and used his jagan to observe him more acutely. Seeing the same symptoms that had presented themselves all those years ago, the jaganshi sighed heavily as he recovered his third eye.

The black clad man purposefully approached the left side of the bed and removed his cloak. Draping his across the foot of the bed, he unconsciously brushed Kurama's foot with his hand.

Faster than the eye could see, a rose whip sliced across Hiei's left hand, while his right came around to catch the hand that wielded the whip. "Fox." The hi-youkai tried to rouse Kurama the rest of the way.

Noting the still unfocused way, with which Kurama was staring at him, and the fact that he whip arm was still struggling to free itself from Hiei's grasp, Hiei felt he had no other choice, but to restrain the man. With his free hand, he began removing his belts and using them to tie the fox demon's hands to the headboard of the bed. Once that was completed, he quietly licked the wound on his left hand until it stopped bleeding.

By this time, Kurama was fully conscious again, and struggling against his newfound bonds. Fox's instinctually disdain being bound in any way. Hiei, seeing the panic rising in his friend's eyes, laid a hand on Kurama's bare chest and said, "Calm, fox" flatly.

"Hiei?" The redhead's struggles diminished somewhat, but he continued to tremble slightly. "Why am I t-tied up?"

"Hn," was Hiei's only response as he held up his left hand to show the gash and a single, red rose that had fallen from Kurama's right hand.

"Kisama. It's happening again." The fox tried to sit up only to find that his tethers would not allow it. "Let me go, Hiei."

The request was met with a droll stare and a bland headshake of denial.

"Please, Hiei." The half demon felt shame at begging, but the fox in him did not want to remain bound any longer.

That "please" sent chills up and down the diminutive demon's spine. Taking a deep breath to steady his libido, he replied, "not until you get this under control."

"No." Hiei narrowed his gaze at this. "I refuse to change into Youko again until I am finished with my human life. This is my life, and I will not relinquish control of it to someone else."

"Funny, you seem to have done that now," Hiei replied dryly. "Just change into him and then change back."

"No."

With a sigh, the unbound surveyed the bound. His gaze traversed the prone man's body, lingering on his pert nipples and the semi-erect member nestled within rose-colored curls at the junction of long creamy legs. This perusal had him growing hard.

He could see how much the fox disliked the thought of being tied as he was, but he could not release the man in this condition. The demon yearned to touch the skin laid out before him, but knew that his touch would be unwanted. He watched as the pale chest below his gaze rose and fell in rapid succession. He observed the little pink tongue that darted from between slightly parted lips to wet them.

Before he realized what he was doing, Hiei reached out a hand and ran it gently over the hardened nubs on the other's chest. There was a quick intake of breath, but no reproach. He slid this hand down to the fox's hip and idly played with the skin there while he leaned forward bracing on his other hand so that his lips were close to the other's ear. "I could release your youki."

Kurama's eyes widened at those words and what they implied. Orgasm, the redhead knew, was the absolute loss of control. He realized that the hi-youkai was right, and there was nothing he could do to stop this demon. "Hiei, no," he breathed helplessly.

"Why?" He brought his head up to stare into those emerald eyes.

"I am stronger now than I was then. I cannot let go in Ningenkai." Hiei's hand was slowly, torturously moving over his torso, and driving him mad. His center flamed for this man's touch. He quickly started struggling against the belts again, trying to stop this exquisite torture before he lost his mind.

Red orbs met emerald and held them captive. "So am I, Kurama. Your youki will not leave this room. I promise you." He watched expectantly, and when he saw the eyes below him close in surrender, Hiei erected a kekai around Kurama's bedroom.

Using one hand, Hiei explored smooth skin, while the other hand began divesting his body of clothing. When he was free of that restriction, he began his plunder in earnest. He let his hands roam, while he used his tongue to taste the fox's human earlobe.

Kurama let out a low groan as a hot, wet appendage assaulted his ear. That had always been a weak spot for him, and when Hiei started nipping it lightly with teeth, it was all he could do not to keen wildly.

Listening to the sounds coming from his fox, Hiei allowed one of his rare grins to emerge as he slowly made his way down the other man's neck. He suckled and bit the column, still allowing his hands to massage the half demon's chest.

By the time that mouth reached Kurama's chest, he was panting erratically. This was too good. He clenched and released his fists futilely wanting desperately to return this demon's touch.

Hiei latched onto one tiny nub with his teeth and then laved it with his rough tongue, before moving on to the other to do the same. He could tell that Kurama was beginning to get desperate. He saw that the tremor from earlier was an all out quake, and when he attacked those precious nipples, the man under him bucked his hips wildly. Chuckling roughly at this reaction, he continued his decent of this torso.

Kurama hissed as his body was assailed. _Gods_, was all the fox could think as his senses were assaulted with sensations that overwhelmed his ability to concentrate on…anything. When he felt that hot mouth descend on his manhood, he screamed and nearly came instantly. Choking slightly, Kurama begged, "P-please, Hiei."

"Please, what?" Hiei queried as he leisurely licked the turgid member.

"Please, suck me hard," the nearly apoplectic man panted. He moaned loudly as the diminutive demon obliged him.

Relaxing his throat, Hiei let Kurama have his way with his mouth. He sucked in the appendage and growled when he felt it touch the back of his throat. The sound sending vibrations straight to the other man's core causing his head to whipsaw on the pillow.

It was all Kurama could do not to try to break free of the restraints holding his wrists. He clenched his fists so hard that he nearly drew blood from his palms with his nails. Sweat poured from his face and slicked his body as he fought his release. However, it was not long before the redhead lost that last bit of control and came screaming Hiei's name.

With that scream, Hiei felt Kurama's youki spike and flare. It filled the room and touched on his skin like the biting of thousands of tiny ants, but he didn't mind. Hiei greedily lapped up every bit of the other's essence before he let the spent member slip out of his mouth.

Gazing up the length of Kurama's body, Hiei saw the now familiar white-streaked red hair and golden rimmed green eyes. In that instance, he knew that this release had worked, and he began liberating the redhead's constricted hands.

After the second hand was free, the fox began rubbing them together trying to return some circulation. It was then that he noticed Hiei staring at him intently. "What is it Hiei?"

"That image is very becoming," he growled out in barely restrained lust.

Confused by this response, Kurama turned his head to gaze into the mirror above his dresser. Reflected there was the hybrid version of himself that he had only seen one other time in his life. That time it had been reflected in Hiei's katana. That time was the first time that he had changed. As recognition dawned, the fox gasped.

"Don't worry fox. It will change back." Hiei's dry humor was not very comforting right now. The hi-youkai, sensing the fox's continued apprehension commenced taking his mind off of things.

The jaganshi slowly drifted his rough palms across the pale body in front of him again. "What are you doing, Hiei?"

"Arousing you." Those wondering hands continued until one surrounded Kurama's hardening manhood and the other cupped his balls.

On a long sigh, the redhead asked, "Why?"

Without words, Hiei guided Kurama's hands to his own turgid length. Emerald eyes fluttered open to admire what his hand felt. "Oh." He realized that he was not the only one in need here. He squeezed the engorged shaft and began stroking it firmly.

Hiei growled at these new sensations and resumed his exploration of the fox. He licked placed three fingers into Kurama's mouth and watched intently as they were licked and sucked with gusto. He had to close his eyes on the sight before the image caused him to lose control too quickly.

Pulling his fingers from their glorious prison, he allowed his hands to roam over the tight cheeks of the kitsune's ass. Slowly, he slid first one finger into the puckered entrance, and then a second. He patiently worked those two fingers in and out of the hole, scissoring them as he prepared the entrance for later play.

As he worked he moved his fingers around looking for that one spot until he heard the squeak from his partner that let him know that he found it. Once found, that spot was worked as he felt Kurama start bucking back against his hand trying to get more of the exquisite torture. He then added the third finger to the mix, trying to make the transition from them to the real thing more comfortable for the half human.

"Gods Hiei," Kurama panted with his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck me!"

Quirking an eyebrow at the unusually vulgar phrase that passed the man's lips, Hiei removed his hands and smirked at the whimper that loss caused. Rolling the kisune unto his stomach, he raised the man's hips before plunging himself deep into that tight hole. He groaned at the confines and heat of his partner's body. The hi-youkai forced himself to remain still until he felt the other move.

Without further encouragement, Hiei set a grueling pace for the two men. He angled his strokes until he found that one spot again. When he did, he relentlessly attacked.

Seeing the fox's hand reach for his own member to help himself along, Hiei growled out a warning and dug his claws into the man's hips. Kurama immediately complied with the unspoken command and surrendered control of this mating to the man pounding steadily into him.

Hiei mercilessly thrust himself into the man's sweet spot until Kurama was seeing stars. He began whimpering at the almost painful pleasure that assaulted him. "P-l-e-a-s-e Hiei," he keened as his body shook with the effort to finish what the demon had started. Only then did the hybrid demon reach around the fox's body and grab the man's neglected length. He stroked that length in time with his body pounding in from behind.

Kurama felt his body tighten painfully a second before his world exploded around him. He saw nothing but white, while it felt like fire spilled from his loins. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as his orgasm took him.

Hiei felt the muscles surround his erection tighten and he increased his pace until he spilled his essence into the welcoming hole that milked him dry. He made no sound as he came and when he was finished he pulled out and allowed Kurama to fall to the bed on his side.

From his position, the jaganshi could see that the plant wielder was unconscious from their play. "Hn," he muttered quietly as he got up and walked to the bathroom for a damp cloth to clean up.

He returned to the bed and efficiently wiped up the evidence of Kurama's lost control. He then gently rearranged the fox on the bed so that he could cover him with a blanket from the foot of the bed where they had all fallen.

Donning his pants and shirt again, Hiei turned out the light by the bed and perched on the windowsill to watch over his friend's rest.

Kurama rolled over until he was facing the window and nuzzled what looked like a darker portion of the blanket over his shoulders. Nearing the bed, Hiei realized that the fox was cuddled with his cloak. It must have been caught in the blankets. As he walked back to the window he heard Kurama murmur, "thank you Hiei."

"Hn."


End file.
